


Water

by StevetheIcecube



Series: The Beauty of Tony Stark and Tony Feels [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Poetry, Poor Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Hates Water, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hates water. But it wan't always that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Song quote for the poem: 'Why can't it just be quiet?'

Water was somewhere quiet.  
Under the water, it was cooler.  
If you stayed under,  
Everything was quiet.  
But your body didn't want that,  
It wanted air,  
And air it got.

Water supported you,  
It held your body up.  
You didn't have to do much,  
Not like in life.  
You could think in peace,  
With no one interrupting,  
No one talking.

You loved the water,  
You had it everywhere,  
You lived by the sea,  
Had water in your home,  
But then it changed.  
Oh god, it changed.  
It flipped.

The desert was hot,  
Scorching,  
But the cave was freezing,  
The chill settling in your bones.  
Along with the dread,  
Pain,  
Water.

Water was different, you found,  
When it was torturing you.  
Oily cloth over mouth,  
Water poured over head.  
Or just shoved in a bucket.  
It was horror,  
One that stayed with you.

It changed you.  
When you got back, it was months,  
Before you could even shower.  
You hated the sea,  
You panicked when water was over your head.  
You were changed for the better,  
But also the worse.

It got worse over time,  
Contrary to belief.  
After a year,  
You couldn't face water.  
It gave you flashbacks,  
Made you scared,  
Made you hide.

You are a changed man,  
You've matured.  
But you will never get over water,  
Of chills in the dark.  
And, well,  
It isn't like you don't like water,  
You hate water.


End file.
